You think I forgot?
by DkzDiva
Summary: Troy and Gabriella broke up after High School because Troy got a scholar ship and got famous. But Gabriella haven't forgot about him. Things might change when the TV station she works for is giving him an interview. Troyella Oneshot


**You Think I've Forgot?**

**Oneshot**

Gabriella was in the supermarket buying stuff for dinner when suddenly she bumped into someone, dropping everything on the floor. "I'm so sorry" the boy said taking the stuff from the floor. "It's okay it was my own fault" Gabriella said picking up the other things. Both of them looked up at the same time looking in to each other's eyes.

Gabriella was shocked; she was looking in to the ice blue eyes she loved more than anything, except from Troy. "Is something wrong?" Troy looked down at himself. "Is there something wrong with me?" Apparently he didn't recognize Gabriella. "No nothing's wrong, it's just you are Troy Bolton" she said, disappointed that he couldn't see who she was. "Well I guess I can't hide behind this hat" he said with a smile. Oh god Gabriella loved that smile. "Well I won't tell anyone you're here" she assured him "Thanks"

Troy walked away, looking back at Gabriella with a smile. Gabriella faked a smile and turned around. Tears were forming in her eyes. Why didn't he remember her? She was crushed. But she was also wondering what Troy were doing in Albuquerque, but she just thought he was here visiting his parents, who still lived here.

The next day Gabriella went to work at 9 o'clock, but today she kept thinking of Troy. How they left things between them and that maybe she should have moved with him to Los Angeles.

"Gabriella tell Hilarie that she has an interview at 2 o'clock with Mr. Bolton" "Mr. Bolton?" "Yeah Troy, Troy Bolton the basketball player, you know the one…." Gabriella cut her off "yeah I know who he is" so this was the reason why he was in Albuquerque. "And Gabriella please bring me some coffee" her boss said. "Sure" Gabriella walked out to the kitchen and made some coffee for her boss .She walked back with it, and then she walked over to Hillarie's desk.

"Hey Hill you have an interview today at 2 o'clock" "Okay cool, but who is it with?" "Mr. Bolton" She didn't wanted to call him Troy. "You mean.. Troy? Troy Bolton?" she nodded. "OMG have you seen him? He is so hot; I can't believe I'm going to have an interview with Troy Bolton. Gabriella had never told anyone at work that she once had dated Troy. Actually it had already been 4 years ago since they broke up. "I've heard he doesn't have a girlfriend. Do you think I have a chance?" "Yeah sure" Gabriella faked a smile and tried not to look too upset.

"Lindsay, Haley, Jen, Becky!" Hilarie yelled and 2 seconds after the 4 girls were standing beside Gabriella. "Where is it burning?" Jen said with a 'what the hell is going on' look on her face. "Guess who I'm giving an interview today" she was so excited. "TROY BOLTON" she yelled out. Everybody screamed except Gabriella. "He's so hot" "You are so lucky" "He's so muscular" all they kept talking about was Troy. And Gabriella didn't want to talk about him, so she just tried to hide from the girls at work today, 'cause if she started talking to some of the them the word 'Troy' was all they talked about.

Lindsay walked over to Gabriella. "Gabs is there something wrong? You haven't talked to anyone almost all day" "No I'm fine. I just don't want to talk about you know, all day" she didn't want to say his name out loud. "Well why not? He's so freaking hot" "See everything is about him. Do any of you know anything else except that he's hot, his name is Troy and he's a basketball player?" "No do you?" Lindsay asked her. "Not really" Well actually that was a lie, but she didn't want anyone to know that her and Troy had been together. "Well I'll talk to you later, I'm going to watch while Hill interviews Troy" Lindsay told her. "Okay see ya" Gabriella looked at her watch already 2 o'clock. She didn't want to see Troy but she knew right now he was only a few feet away from her.

Gabriella walked to her desk and made some work for her boss.

**The interview**

Hilarie: "So Troy what is the best part of being famous?"

Troy: "Actually I don't see myself as famous; I'm playing basketball because it's something I love and nothing will ever chance that, but I play videogames, hang out with my friends, go to the movies and stuff like everybody else, so I don't see myself as famous at all."

Hilarie: "What is the creepiest thing that has happened with a fan?"

Troy: "I haven't been out for anything creepy with a fan, everybody is really nice."

Hilarie: "Well a lot of girls want to know if you're single, so do you have a girlfriend."

Troy: "No I don't."

Hilarie: "So are you in love with anyone?"

Troy: "Well I guess I'm going to disappoint a lot of you girls, but yes I am in love."

A lot of girls in the room watching the interview were disappointed about the news.

Hilarie: "Oh. Well who's the lucky one?"

Troy: "Well her name is Bella."

Hilarie: "She's very lucky."

Troy: I'm the lucky one if she wants me back".

Hilarie: "Of course she will. Well thank you for coming."

Troy and Hilarie shook hands.

Troy: "You're welcome."

Hilarie: "This was all for now but stay tuned tomorrow."

The cameras went off.

"Troy can I get your autograph?" "Yeah me too" Troy sat down at a table and started writing to the girls who wanted an autograph. When Troy was done, Hilarie was letting him out. But then… Troy saw a brunette sitting at a compute. It was 'his' Bella.

"Bella?" Gabriella looked up; Troy was the only one who called her Bella. "Troy?" "Do you 2 now each other?" Hilarie was confused. "Bella what are you doing here?" "I work here." She told him "Hill can you please give us some time alone?" "Yeah of course" Hilarie walked to the kitchen. You seem surprised that I know you name. Do you think I've forgotten about you?" he asked her. "Well yeah yesterday you acted like you didn't know who I was" "Bella I could never forget about you, I just didn't know if you wanted to see me, and if I was acting like I didn't know you maybe it wouldn't be that hard for you. But the truth is, I've never forgottem about you, and I just told on national TV that I'm in love with you. I am Bella, I love you and I always have. I made a mistake when I left you. I shouldn't have. But I love you with all my heart and I hope you can forgive me, 'cause I really…" Gabriella walked over and interrupted him with her lips.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. Troy wrapped his arms around her and they just stood there kissing. Troy carrying Gabriella.

People began to walk in the room, but Troy and Gabriella didn't notice. "Is Gabby, Bella?" Lindsay asked no one in particular. Hilarie "yeah I think so I just heard him call her Bella." "Well she's so lucky" Jen said.

Gabriella pulled back. "I love you Troy David Alexander Bolton" she told him as she gave him a smile. "I only thought he had 2 names" Becky said confused. "I love you too Gabriella Rose Montez" "I have never forgotten about you, and when I saw you yesterday, all I was thinking of were you" "All I thought of was kissing your perfect lips" Gabriella giggled and leaned in and they kissed passionately.


End file.
